Chocolate Quente
by Lufus
Summary: O que Gina seria capaz de não fazer por aqueles olhos azuis e, é claro, um bom chocolate quente?  OneShot


Shipper: Draco/Gina

Autora: Srta. Lufus

**Disclaimer:** Nenhuns dos personagens me pertencem, e nada relacionado ao mundinho Mágico de Harry Potter!!! Pertence tudo à Tia Jô. (Porém a idéia de um precipício no meio de uma cidade foi minha. Levem pelo lado filosófico, se não o troço vai ficar muito tosco mesmo.). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e tem como única intenção colocar as minhas idéias malucas "no papel". E ganhar reviews, obviamente.

Mas chega de enrolação, e vamos ao que interessa.

Essa fic não contém spoilers, mas se vocês lerem é por sua conta e risco!!! (Como vocês podem ver como eu confio no meu potencial de escritora...)

Ah, é claro, Por favor, deixem Reviews a essa pobre autora!!! Nem que seja pra dizer pra ela nunca mais tocar num teclado novamente...

Enjoy!!!

**Chocolate Quente**

Ao longe via-se uma figura alta sobre o peitoril da ponte, frágil a se equilibrar debilmente apenas sobre seus dois pés.

A ponte antiga ficava no centro da cidadezinha que era dividida por dois rochedos, formando um abismo no meio da cidade. A distância entre a ponte e o chão era de algumas boas dezenas de metros. Isso certamente fascinava Gina.

As ruas desertas e cobertas de neve eram silenciosas e guardavam a tristeza da moça suicida.

Seus cabelos rubros ruflavam ao vento e seu rosto apresentava fortes marcas negras entorno dos olhos.

"Por que diabos não comprei um rimel a prova d 'água?"

Ela sempre divagava sobre coisas inúteis quando estava triste. E, por menos que quisesse, pular dali parecia-lhe realmente tentador...

Draco andava apressado por entre as ruas desertas. Eram nove da manhã e só agora estava saindo do trabalho, em pleno natal. Vestia um sobretudo negro que ia até os pés e um cachecol da mesma cor pendia sobre seu pescoço. Surpreendeu-se ao ver, em pé, sobre o beiral da ponte, Virgínia Weasley a ponderar, com feições sérias, se, só hoje, o chão decidira-se tornar mais macio, ou talvez, insaciável e fosse engoli-la se pulasse de lá.

O loiro não exitou em ir na direção dela a passos rápidos e silenciosos.

"Olá, ruiva."

Cumprimentou Draco, com um tom de malícia.

Virgínia não se surpreendeu com a presença do loiro.

Ele parecia sempre estar do seu lado nos momentos mais impróprios, sendo agora a última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver.

Sempre com seu sorriso esnobe, e seus olhos desafiadores. Sempre provocando-a por meio de palavras e insinuações.

"Olá, doninha."

"Parece que alguém acordou do lado errado hoje..." alfinetou, Draco.

Ela apenas deu um sorriso torto.

"Será que dói muito?" Ela perguntou fitando o chão a centenas de metros a baixo.

"Acho que sim." Draco suspirou "Porque não desce daí e toma comigo um chocolate quente? Se você não tiver dinheiro pode deixar que eu pago..." disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

A ruiva soltou um suspiro revirando os olhos e encarou o nada.

"Não deve ser assim tão ruim..." ele disse olhando-a fundo nos olhos.

"Ele morreu. Você sabe disso."

"Todos morrem um dia. E esse definitivamente não é o seu dia."

"O que te faz ter tanta certeza?"

"Você não tem tanta coragem assim... Além do mais, você me deve um chocolate quente. Lembra da nossa aposta?"

"Tenho mais coragem do que você pensa. E aqui está o seu chocolate quente."

Ela disse estendendo-lhe dinheiro para um chocolate quente.

"E nunca mais te atazanar?" Ela nada respondeu.

"'Nunca' é tempo demais, Virgínia"

Ele sabia dizer seu nome como ninguém. Ela engoliu em seco quando encarou os olhos penetrantes de Draco.

"Eu sei que é. Sabe, eu ia ser mãe. Não vou mais" A ruiva disse com um sorriso fraco.

Draco não podia nem imaginar a dor que ela sentia. Não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

"Sinto muito. Muito mesmo"

Era verdade. Não gostava de ver os olhos castanhos dela repletos de tristeza como estavam agora.

"Lembra daquele versinho que escrevemos no nosso pacto de amizade?"

Ela riu.

"Qual deles? O do Firewisky ou o da bomba de bosta?"(Aqueles que a ruiva citara eram os favoritos do loiro, sendo muito divertidos, e de sua autoria, é obvio...)

"Não. Aquele lá, um pouco mais profundo. Você que quis por, já que eu disse que era muito gay pra mim."

"Ah..."

Ela disse lembrando-se do poema que montaram na época. Tinha quinze anos e muitos sonhos, esperanças e poucos amigos. Lembrou-se do dia que fizera o pacto com ele, logo após a morte do diretor de Hogwarts. Ambos estavam fracos com tudo que se passara e logo formaram um forte laço de amizade.

"_Posso chorar com você __E__ por você,_

_Se te fizer feliz. _

_Posso até cair com você."_

Declamando essa última parte ele largou a maleta de trabalho que antes carregava e subiu no parapeito da ponte. A ruiva arregalou os olhos, não contendo sua surpresa.

"Draco saia já daí. Você pode se machucar..."

"Você também pode se machucar, meu amor."

Ele disse risonho, como se tudo fosse uma brincadeira, porém ele não desgrudava seu olhar do dela.

Ele tirou suas luvas de couro com os dentes e jogou-as da ponte, só para vê-las tocarem o chão violentamente. Segurou a mão pálida da ruiva e perguntou:

"Então, como vai ser? Contamos até dez, rezamos primeiro... O que prefere?" ele sorriu despreocupado.

"Você ta louco? Saia já daqui!"

"Estou perfeitamente são. Só não sei quanto a você. Não fui eu quem começou tudo isso..." ele deu um sorriso maroto pra ela.

"Você me irrita profundamente"

"É uma honra, querida."

Ela grunhiu, mostrando irritação.

Ele apenas sorriu-lhe irônico e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Era incrível como ele sempre estava sorrindo (mesmo que irônico) pra ela. Isso chegava a ser extremamente irritante e encantador.

"Você nem tem motivos para tanto."

"Como se você tivesse. Você ainda tem quem te ame. E a minha vida não está lá essas coisas..."

"Mas ninguém está aqui."

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Weasley." Ignorando essa declaração ironicamente romântica, Virgínia continuou:

"Você não vai pular. Tem muita coisa a fazer ainda. E não está tão ruim assim."

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, tomou fôlego e voltou a encarar a ruiva:

"A garota que eu amo, não tem nem idéia do que eu sinto por ela. Eu trabalhei na noite de natal inteira por que não tinha com quem passar essa data. Meu gato me odeia. Meu trabalho é uma droga. To na seca há um mês porque todas as garotas que vem a Marca no meu braço saem correndo..."

Essa última não deixava de ser verdade, mas era por um motivo totalmente diferente. E esse motivo tinha nome, cabelos vermelhos e era uma suicida em potencial.

"Wow, nunca pensei que iria dizer algo assim Malfoy. Essa última foi realmente triste, mas extremamente fácil de resolver..." Ela disse passando a língua pelos lábios e chegando mais perto do loiro.

"Terei que declinar a sua oferta Weasley. Você não faz o meu tipo."

Ele disse olhando para baixo, não conseguia mentir para ela. Achava seu sorriso irritantemente encantador, as sardinhas delicadas brincavam com o seu bom senso, afinal perdera a conta de quantas vezes fingia ouvir o que ela falava só pra contá-las e verificar se não havia esquecido nenhuma. Os seus olhos castanhos tão irritantemente comuns, e atípicos ao mesmo tempo, faziam-no perder a linha e evitava longas conversar com Virgínia só para não ter que encará-los por muito tempo.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos e sorriu marota, ao vê-lo virar-lhe a cara e desviar-lhe os olhos.

"Essa foi a mentira mais deslavada que você já contou pra mim. Meu ego agradece."

Ela disse maldosa. Fitou o horizonte assumindo feições sérias e voltou o olhar novamente para o loiro:

"Se demite. Você tem dinheiro o bastante até achar um emprego decente."

"Esqueceu que eu sou o dono da empresa?"

"Vende, ué."

"Não é simples assim."

"Claro que é, você que complica de mais." "Joga seu gato fora, pronto."

"Não se faz uma coisa dessas, Weasley."

"Dá pra alguém." "E era só me chamar que eu iria passar meu último natal com você."

"Não ia não."

"Nunca se sabe."

Ela deu de ombros e arqueou as sobrancelhas em desafio. Mas não conseguiu manter com muito sucesso essa expressão e acabou desmontando em um sorriso. Como ele adorava isso...

"E numa noite fria de Natal, poder-se-ia solucionar dois problemas..."

Ela disse maliciosa enlaçando o pescoço do loiro ficando bem próxima a ele.

"Ruiva, não sabia desse seu lado pervertido." Disse laçando a cintura dela.

"Eu estava falando do gato"

"Aham, sei." Ele disse sarcástico.

"Crianças adoram ganhar bichinhos no Natal." Ela continuou.

"É claro" ele disse ainda mais irônico.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos falsamente e riu.

"Então quem é a infeliz que tomou seu coração?" Ela soltou o pescoço dele, porém permaneceu perto dele. Seus olhos se tornaram um tanto turvos.

"Não posso contar-lhe.".

"Por que não?"

"Só conto depois de um chocolate quente com você."

"Isso é sacanagem."

"Sabe como é, dessa vez a curiosidade vai salvar o gato."

"Esse trocadilho não foi feliz..."

"Pessoas suicidas não possuem opinião válida"

Ela apenas bufou em resposta.

"Vem comigo?" Ele disse descendo e oferecendo a outra mão a ela.

Ela ponderou um pouco e pensou que não valia à pena acabar com tudo agora, tinha muito chocolate quente no mundo e não sabia ao certo porque, mas queria intimamente ter aqueles olhos apenas pra si. Nem que fosse apenas durante uma xícara de chocolate quente. Ou numa tentativa de suicídio frustrada.

"É apenas pelo chocolate, doninha." Ela aceitou a mão de Draco e desceu do peitoril da ponte.

"Sempre é." Disse lhe sorrindo. Beijou-lhe a testa e enlaçou sua cintura. Caminharam pelas ruas brancas até uma cafeteria próxima, para o tão desejado chocolate quente.

N/A: Hey!!!

Essa é a minha primeira fic publicada!!!! Sim, porque até agora não criei vergonha na cara para fazer uma fic que dure mais de um capítulo. É triste. Mas em fim...

São 2:50 da manhã, acabei de assistir um filme de terror e não consigo dormir!!!

E como vocês podem ver eu sou adepta dos pontos de Exclamação!!!

D

Yei!!! Quem gostou do Draco louco por uma ruivinha e, é obvio, por um bom chocolate quente, levanta o pé esquerdo, cruza com o direito e segura a orelha esquerda com a mão direita!!!

Vixi, ninguém??

Pois nem eu consigo fazer isso...

Desculpa mas acho que é o sono...

Beijões a todos que leram até aqui!!!

Lufus

PS: Deixem reviews!!!

É, eu sei, to postando de novo por que esqueci completamente de dois detalhes:

O versinho que aparece na fic, é na verdade um versinho que eu fiz para uma amiga minha que vai se mudar para o Rio no final do ano...

Ah sim, e o pensamento ta Gina sobreo o rimel a prova d'água, na verdade veio de outra amiga minha que chorava sem parar e a única coisa coerente que ela dizia era:

"Era pra ser u rimel a prova d'água. Vou la na loja devolver. Olha só o estrago que fez..."

Em fim, era só isso!!!

Muito obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews!!!

Nào sabe quão feliz vocês me deixaram!!!

Obrigada mesmo!!!

Bjs

Lu


End file.
